


Artificial Red

by yours_eternally



Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [16]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Futuristic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Oral Sex, Robot Feels, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘Oh, forgive me,’ Ricky says, raising his hands in defeat, ‘the discussion of our impending doom suggested you weren’t the mood.’‘Well,’ Chris shrugs, ‘maybe I want to think about something else, you wanna distract me?’‘I can do that,’ Ricky says grinning, leaning up to press his lips to Chris’.Hacking tourists and saving everything they can, Ricky and Chris have a plan. But in order for the plan to work, first they have to not get caught.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859290
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Artificial Red

Ricky lets his eyes move down the menu. The neon lights above the bar and reflected on the laminated card; electric pink and blue. Appropriate, even in decor. Ricky doesn’t belong in this bar. Ricky doesn’t even belong in this part of town. Because this is a _Synth_ bar and no one with a pulse, much less a mush of organs and real bruisable skin belongs here. They make exceptions for the gawking tourists, of course. But he can see the bartender eyeing him, his arms, his hands and knows they’re busted. The tattoos sometimes let him pass but apparently not tonight. 

He sets down the menu and makes to stand, glances across the bar to where Chris is absorbed chatting to a trio of wide-eyed tourists. 

For a moment, Ricky’s caught up in him. He looks good tonight; all part of the act. He’s wearing boots buckled to his knees, shiny pleather pants low on his hips and not much else. Although he is wearing a harness too; showing off the tattoos across his arms, chest and back. 

He makes his way across the bar quickly, dodging bodies. 

‘We have to leave,’ he mutters in Chris’ ear and he stands at once, smiling and spreading his hands at the complaints from the rest of the table. It’s a shame but it can’t be helped, Ricky thinks as they collect their coats. They both shrug on dark jackets, instantly rendering them unremarkable, and slip out into the street. They’re so close now. They can’t get caught. They half-walk half-run down the street, the evening sky is trying to rain but isn’t producing more the fine drizzle which makes the neons of the _Synth_ district pop against the grey. 

They spot a pair of police units and duck into a side alley. Ricky feels his heart pound as they pass. _Ignore us, just keep moving, leave, go, fuck off,_ Ricky prays silently as Chris clasps his hand to stop it shaking. He’s violating the terms of his probation being out of State, and forged data can only get them so far. They need a more permanent solution. And a permanent solution requires cash, and passports, and new names, and work permits, and a chip in his brain so that AI monitoring the streets and public spaces will read him as much a _Synth_ as Chris is. 

So they’re saving — one hacked tourist at a time. And now they need to get off the street for a couple of hours. He pulls Chris into one of the Love Hotels, since they’re now on the strip.

‘I’m not sure I’m in the mood,’ Chris says tightly, as Ricky scans the implant on his wrist and taps the first room that comes up on the screen. 

‘Aw c’mon, baby,’ Ricky jokes as the elevator doors swish closed. Chris softens a little against his side and he huffs out a deep breath.

‘I knew we shouldn’t have gone back there,’ he says, scrubbing a hand across his face. Ricky squeezes him, taking his hand again as they reach their floor. Their room has a beach theme, complete with an indoor sandpit. The walls show an empty stretch of sand with the tide rushing in and out. Ricky watches it for a moment fascinated, until the video loops and he looks back at Chris. 

He’s sat on the bed, head in his hands. Ricky sees the artificial sunlight catch on the ring on his hand. It matches the one on his. A pair of promises and the reason why they can never go back. 

‘The bartender clocked I wasn’t synthetic,’ Ricky explains, going over to stroke Chris' hair gently.

‘We shouldn’t have gone back,’ Chris mutters again. 

‘It’s fine,’ Ricky murmurs soothingly, resting his hand on the back of Chris’ head. But his head snaps up to glare at Ricky and he recognises the pinched expression on his face. It’s the one that always makes him think Chris would have been crying (if he could) and that makes his chest hurt.

‘How can you be so relaxed? If they catch us they are going to reprogramme me, Rick. They’ll make me forget you,’ he hiccups, ‘—forget us, forget everything and _I can’t bear it._ ’ Ricky feels the heat off his words and they make his chest ache even more. He couldn’t bear it either. But then — he wouldn’t have to — because if they ever got caught he’d be executed on the spot. 

‘Hey, hey,’ he says, sinking to his knees and cupping Chris’ face, ‘listen, hey.’ Chris raises his eyes to his and Ricky thumbs along his cheekbones, revelling in the light spark across his skin. ‘I can’t make any promises about tomorrow or the day after that, but I love you, and right now we’re here. Together. So be here with me.’ Chris' expression softens.

‘I love you too.’

‘Good,’ Ricky says grinning, ‘—you wanna watch some TV? I bought three hours.’ Chris smirks at him. 

‘You brought me to a Love Hotel to watch TV?’ he asks, raising an eyebrow. Ricky snorts.

‘ _Oh_ , forgive me,’ Ricky says, raising his hands in defeat, ‘the discussion of our impending doom suggested you weren’t the mood.’ 

‘Well,’ Chris shrugs, ‘maybe I want to think about something else, you wanna distract me?’ 

‘I can do that,’ Ricky says grinning, leaning up to press his lips to Chris’. Chris kisses him back, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Ricky puts a hand onto his shoulder. Chris tongue brushes his and Ricky groans as he feels the spark through the mental stud in it. Chris’ hands clamp tight on his shoulders and Ricky knows he felt it as well.

‘You wanna get naked for me?’ Ricky says against his lips. 

‘Sure,’ Chris says, pushing himself up and shrugging off his jacket and starting to feel under the straps of the harness. 

‘You can keep that on,’ Ricky comments and Chris snorts at him. 

‘Does this room come with any other settings?’ he asks and Ricky takes the hint and slopes over to the control panel. 

‘Night, day, oh and twilight,’ he taps and the room melts into sunset purples. 

‘Pretty,’ Chris says from the bed. Ricky glances at him, seeing he’s naked now apart from the harness. He hums appreciatively climbing into his lap and kissing him deeply again. Chris moans into the kiss, pulling at his clothes and Ricky lets him strip him as well. His skin sparks and re-sparks as Chris rolls him onto his back, kissing his mouth, his throat and down his chest.

Chris kisses his hips, beneath his navel and Ricky whines. He can feel Chris laughing against his skin a split second before Chris takes his cock into his mouth. Ricky gasps arching into him as his cock slides in Chris’ mouth. Chris holds his hips then one hot hand slid down between his legs, fingertip brushing his hole. Ricky groans softly and he hears Chris laugh as he pulls off him to find lube in the draws beside the bed. 

Chris returns to his cock and Ricky can feel his slick fingers circle his hole before Chris pushes one up inside his body. The lube intensifies the spark and Ricky gasps, feeling his body contract with pleasure. Chris kisses his hip, other hand moving to start stroking his cock. Ricky moans, back arching as Chris adds another finger. Ricky pants as Chris works him open, hands fisted in the shell patterned sheets. 

Chris sits up removing his hand, eyes on Ricky’s flushed face. 

‘Can I?’ he asks softly.

‘Oh god, yes,’ Ricky says, reaching for Chris and fingertips curling under the strap of the harness. Chris laughs, fitting his hands behind Ricky’s knees and starting to press his cock against his slick hole. Ricky tries not to squirm as Chris slowly pushes inside him. He can feel his skin flush and prickle with sweat as Chris bends to kiss him, the angle of his cock shifting. Ricky moans deeply as Chris begins to thrust into him. 

He curls his hands around to straps to keep Chris’ mouth on his mouth as he starts to fuck him harder, giving short, firm strokes that make Ricky hands claw against Chris’ skin. It doesn’t matter; there will be no marks. _Synths_ aren’t nearly as easy to scratch or bruise as humans. 

Chris moves a hand from his thigh to his hip and then takes hold of his cock again and Ricky moans weakly, overloaded with sensation. 

‘Are you close?’ he mumbles against Chris’ mouth and Chris kisses him deeper in response. He goes completely rigid for a moment. Ricky strokes his head, hips ticking up into him, working his through it as Chris pants against his chest. Biologically speaking, _Synths_ shouldn’t be able to come. But the mess of sensations Chris described sounded to Ricky as much like an orgasm as he’d ever had. 

Chris returns to his mouth, jerking him more firmly and making Ricky whine. Ricky feels heat twist up his spine and Chris’ hand and cock and mouth are just so perfect. He comes, sucking in a deep gulp of air. Chris keeps kissing him and stroking his cock until Ricky clumsily catches his hand.

Chris withdraws from him, kissing him once on the lips before laying beside him. Ricky groans, stretching after being folded up tight. 

His eyes flick open when he feels Chris touching his stomach and watches as Chris brings his fingers to his lips to taste his come. _Synths_ don’t. They don’t lose their erections after either, which to Ricky can only be an advantage. But he knows Chris hates it — hates feeling their differences. He strokes his cheek gently. 

‘Okay?’ he asks and Chris smiles.

‘Yeah,’ he says, ‘you are supremely distracting.’ He grins and so does Ricky. 

‘Let’s sleep for a bit,’ Ricky suggests, ‘then we can go out later, find somewhere new.’ Chris yawns into his hand and nods, rolling over to power-down on his stomach. Ricky smiles at his cuteness, smoothing his hair again. He settles himself, eyes on the ceiling deep blues shot through with purple and gold, wishing they could stay in this twilight forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny bit of lore, Chris is like a replicant from _Blade Runner_ but I called them _Synths_ (which I've definitely heard somewhere but I don't remember where) because the place-holder title of this was _Synthetic Love_.. so.. you see what I did there 😅
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
